onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 332
Chapter 332 is titled "Luffy vs. Usopp". Cover Page Volume: 35 Pg.: Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 17: "Hot Spring Found; Yayyy!!!" Short Summary Usopp and Luffy fight for the Going Merry. Long Summary An angered Nami rants at Luffy, trying to stop the upcoming duel, but Luffy does not pay much attention to it. As she continues to complain, he tells her to stop, explaining that there is no turning back and remembering Usopp telling Luffy that he will return at 10 PM to fight. He continues that Usopp would not give his life and tells Nami to "chill" which silences her. On deck, Zoro and Sanji have an argument about Zoro's first encounter with the Franky Family, blaming each other for not taking them out then. Nami interrupts the pair as Chopper returns from trying to treat the heavily injured Usopp and being sent away, tearfully explaining Usopp's rejection of their friendship. Nami comments on it feeling like the whole group is falling apart. At ten o'clock, Usopp returns to duel Luffy, who is already waiting for him in front of the Going Merry. The two exchange words, with Usopp stating that he will be the victor and explaining that unlike those Luffy's past opponents, he knows how to fight him. The others watch on as Usopp starts the fight with a lie. Chopper believes him and is told to go inside. As Luffy charges, Usopp starts to attack him but suddenly collapses and coughs up some blood, causing the others to panic and Luffy to stop his attack. Usopp reveals it was just ketchup, blinds Luffy using a Flash Dial, and shoots rotten eggs at him. Angered, Luffy tells him to fight seriously, but Usopp explains that this is his actual fighting style before firing tabasco into Luffy's mouth. This causes him to fall onto Usopp's "Caltrop Hell", and Usopp says he plans to win via any means possible. The others comment on how fast Usopp's attacks have been. As Luffy stumbles to his feet, Usopp fires shuriken that Luffy avoids just in time. While catching his breath, Luffy notices clouds of gas surrounding him. Because of the rotten eggs masking the smell of gas, Usopp was able to spread it around him without it being detected. Usopp ignites the gas with fire, causing the area to explode and shocking the other Straw Hats, who can do nothing but watch. As the pair sit exhausted after the blast, the Going Merry is seen with water running off of it, giving the impression it is crying. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Nami tries to convince Luffy not to fight Usopp. **With the duel, the constant arguments, and Robin's disappearance, Nami feels like the group is falling apart. *The fight between Luffy and Usopp begins for control of the Going Merry. **Usopp uses a few Dials he obtained from Skypeia in the fight, such as the Flash Dial and Breath Dial. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 332 it:Capitolo 332